


December 2018 Star Wars Drabbles

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Multi-era drabbles for a GFFA.





	1. Huyang & Yoda

Huyang was patient. He was a droid. He had been entrusted with the methods of lightsaber construction for more years than he tried to think of.

Jedi younglings, he had learned, loved to test his patience endlessly.

The small green one, with his odd phrasing and mischief, promised to be the latest one to test it as he settled into his role as an instructor. Already, Yoda had 'innocently' swapped around the parts that were needed, and hidden two of his classmates' crystals.

Patience, Huyang reminded himself, was the key.

Maybe, someday, the mischievous imp would learn to use it.


	2. Shmi

To say she was still bitter was an understatement. Freedom had been so close, when her Muun master had been near death. And then, through no fault of herself, Shmi had been sold again. Looking over this desert world that her new master had brought her to, she felt a growing fury, one she carefully banked.

Her son needed her to keep her head, to look for ways to set him free.

The sands and wind would strengthen him, she decided, while the suns burned the weakness away.

Some day, Ani would be free, no matter her own fate here.


	3. Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan knelt in the Hall of Memory, lightsaber that was never his, the one that had taken his braid in the hands of an alien master, resting in front of him. He had come to relinquish it, to let go of his past, as was proper.

Meditation eluded him, as memories, instead, cascaded. Memories of the lightsaber's owner torrented through his mind, showing him the ways his world was now come undone in the worst way.

He breathed out, hand over the hilt, intending to be done with it.

The weapon remained with him as he left, bereft of comfort.


	4. Obi-Wan/Bail

"You know that stuff smells as foul as it looks, right?" Bail asked playfully, even as he poked his fork in his breakfast cakes.

Obi-Wan looked affronted. "It is far better for a human than the poison you insist on drinking first thing in the morning."

Bail laughed, the banter long since a familiar refrain when they stayed over night with one another. It was a small point of normality, something to anchor themselves in as the galaxy teetered on the brink of war.

"Someday, you will learn to appreciate kaf."

"May that day be far from me, my friend."


	5. Obi-Wan & Anakin

"Master, when I make Knight, will we still be friends?"

Obi-Wan merely nods to the question, and points back to the lesson, so they can continue remedying the gaps in education. He misses the frown that the boy has for being redirected.

+++

Anakin is smiling when Obi-Wan leaves, and all is well between them, or so the Jedi Master believes.

When he returns to smoke and ruin, sees the truth of it, he still begs in his heart for it all to be a nightmare, not real.

+++

The rasp of Vader on his senses tells Obi-Wan it will end here.


	6. RotS Obi-Wan

All it took was one good man led astray. A man fed the sum of his fears, and the anchors he should have had slowly eroded by doubt and lack of reassurance.

Perhaps in a perfect world, the forces of good might have held back the tide, had they been more aware of their own complicity. If they had not been bound in their Traditions and surety that they served the Force's Light Side, they might have seen the consuming shadows.

Might have beens were all Kenobi had, as he watched the farmstead, and tried to see a better way.


	7. Anakin/Padmé

As he grows, he remembers her. He keeps the image of her smile, the feeling of her kindness close to his soul, and hopes that she thinks of him.

When he meets her again, it stings that she doesn't seem to recognize, burns when she does not see the man he is becoming, remembering the boy instead.

They face death together, and she gives her love to him at last.

She does not withdraw it, after, and he is certain all will be perfect.

In Luke, he sees her, and hopes the boy survives his heart, as she could not.


	8. Rex/Cody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one edges up on Rating to Teen at least.

It's an addiction, and he knows it. The need to lose himself with a partner, to just feel skin and sweat and sex, after every combat mission. He's careful, won't even think about taking it any lower than the other officers, but he has to have it. That's why the joint missions are the best, especially with the 212th. 

Cody gets it. Cody shares it.

They're breaking apart, little by little, but in those moments, desperate and full of need, Rex and Cody can forget the broken bodies of their men.

It's an addiction, but it will keep them sane.


	9. Ahsoka and Anakin

They stand at the opening to the duct, fear in him, fear in her, but resolve on both sides. He believes the answer is through him.

She knows it is solely through herself.

He can only watch as she gives herself over to her choice, falling so that she might live.

+++

They stand in a temple, facing one another with wounds and anger. Naked lightsabers add to the tableaux, while a buried part of each of them wells up. 

She knows he needs to choose her, to come away from the Dark.

He chooses to Fall, all over again, instead.


	10. Rex

It would be so damned easy to walk away and lose himself somewhere in the Galaxy, Rex knew. There were places the Empire had yet to touch. He even went so far as to throw his few belongings into a case, to try and do just that.

His hand fell on the single tooth, pierced and hanging from a braided leather cord, making him fall heavily to the bunk behind him.

If he left, he was betraying every vod that had ever died, thinking they were making a difference.

Most especially, he'd be betraying her.

"For them, and for you."


	11. Droids

The droid 'net was only accessible by those who spoke in digital binary, and filled with routine queries and replies. However, some droids, those who escaped memory wipes long enough, learned to use it to their advantage. 

Kay had long since marked out those that it was safe to speak to, with R2-D2 a frequent correspondent. They both had many complaints about the organics in their keeping. L3-37, though, had them both buzzing with the potential of a better future for droids, and maybe the organics too, as they caught her final uploads about a droid revolt.

They could hope.


	12. Vader and Kenobi

Sometimes, as Vader came out of his attempts to heal, his thwarted meditations in his hyperbaric chamber, he saw Kenobi still. A glimpse of the man, thinning hair gone white, beard and mustache as thin as it, would dance on the edge of his awareness. It was never with details to show where the apparition might live, yet it would be there, looking at him in infinite sadness.

As Vader raised his fist, every time, the vision would flee, knowing that he could not survive the maelstrom of Vader's rage.

Perhaps it was imagination, or perhaps their dance was incomplete.


	13. OT Crew

Chewbacca glanced over the instrument board one more time, then stood and stretched, fingers pushing against the top of the cabin. He then wandered back, thinking to get some food and then find his bunk.

He paused just outside the door, hearing quiet voices, but there didn't seem to be any mating behavior on display, so he entered. Han was lounged at the dejarik table, while Artoo was recharging in a corner. Threepio seemed to have shut down; he did that a lot, both by choice and other's actions. Luke was sitting on the decking, taking a small device apart, a look of intense concentration on his face, while Leia was the one talking to Han, sharing the table and holding a mug.

It was the most peaceful Chewbacca had seen them all in weeks, and he approved as he went to get food.

"Everything okay?" Han asked as Leia paused in talking

[Perfectly fine,] Chewbacca told him, giving a little huff of pleasure at the scene in here. Han ducked his head a little, but nodded, knowing what his best friend meant.

They so rarely got moments like this, and they mattered, more than either wanted to ever admit.


End file.
